My Everything
by Emma Gold
Summary: YAOI! This is my first Song Fic, so if it isn't all that good, then please forgive me. This is similar to Not A Chance, but Draco leaves Harry instead.


**A/N: So I got my first flame on Not a Chance and then I came up with this because of it. Thank you! Yaoi/Slash. No lemon. DracoXHarry. My first ever song fic btw. The song is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. Feel free to listen to it as you read, it's a really good song!**

**Disclaimer: don't own harry potter or **_**Everything you want**_

_Somewhere there's speaking/ It's already coming in/ Oh and it' rising at the back of your mind/ You never could get it/ Unless you were fed it/ Now you're here and you don't know why._

I couldn't believe he had gone. He had left me behind all because of a stupid slut that he had slept with before we got together. I felt furious tears as my mind reverted back to the day that Draco had told me that he was leaving because he had apparently gotten pregnant when he had fooled around with her. I slammed my fist down on the table that had talked about the marriage that they had. One that was apparently so extravagant that everyone gasped when they had walked in.

I couldn't bring myself to throw the paper away. It showed Draco in his suit with Pansy standing next to him. I could tell that Draco wasn't happy but was putting on an act. He had told me that he loved me, but to leave the next day? What kind of love is that? That isn't love.

I gripped my hair. Wanting to howl but couldn't bring myself to, I started pulling at my hair.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks/ Past the places where you used to learn/ You howl and listen/ Listen and wait for the/ Echoes of angels who won't return._

I stared out the window of the apartment that Pansy and I got after our wedding. Pansy was in the kitchen while I was supposed to be empting boxes. I was thinking of Harry. Of how much I must've hurt him when I left, but I didn't want to leave him. He w-_is_ my world. I felt the ever present tears threaten to fall as Pansy came up behind me and laid her head on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about babe?" Pansy asked as she rubbed my stomach.

"Nothing important," I answered as I turned to start unpacking more boxes.

Pansy stood there, he hand on her expanding stomach. "This wouldn't have to do with Potter would it?" She asked, always the intuitive one.

"It's nothing Pansy," I repeated when _everything_ was about him.

Everything was about him, everything reminded me of him.

_He's everything you want/ He's everything you need/ He's everything inside of you/ That you wish you could be/ He says all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ but he means nothing to you/ And you don't know why._

I had left him so easily for her. I had left him the morning after I had said I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I had tossed it on the ground and ground my foot on it. I felt sick at the thought of what I had done and wanted to walk out the door and head back over there, fall on my proud knees and beg for forgiveness. I highly doubted that he would take me back, but at least then I might have some chance of moving on, but I doubt I would ever find someone who fits me better than Harry.

I knelt down and reached into a box. I found a small wooden box and opened it to find my photo album. I opened it and found that this was the one that Harry and I had put together when we had first gotten together. I couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears started falling and when Pansy walked back into the room; I'm not sure when she had left, she found me curled up on the floor with the album pressed to my chest sobbing.

_You're waiting for someone/ To put you together/ You're waiting for someone to push you away/ There's always another wound to discover/ There's always something more you wish he'd say._

I went to my room that I use to share with him. Everything reminded me of what we use to have. I couldn't even sleep in here anymore because it reminds me too much of him and that night when we were falling asleep he finally told me that he loved me. I felt the pain go deep in my heart and I reached out and punched the wall. "Why? Why did you leave me for her? Just because she claims that baby is fucking hers? What kind of man are you?" I cried out. Falling to my knees as I finally let it all out.

_He's everything you want/ He's everything you need/ He's everything inside of you/ that you wish you could be/ He says all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ But he means nothing to you/ And you don't know why._

I looked up after I don't know how long of crying and saw the picture of our first date that was on the bookcase. I stood shakily and walked over to it. I reached out for the album that he and I had made to find it missing. _Did he take it?_ I vaguely wondered and went back to the table. The article had mentioned something about their new house and I reread the painful article.

I was right. It did tell of where they had moved. I grabbed my cloak and washed my face quickly and left. This was going to be the hardest thing in my life next to fighting Voldemort but it needed to be done. I took a deep breath and headed over to where my soul mate lived.

_But you'll just sit tight/ And watch it unwind/ It's only what you're asking for/ And you'll be just fine/ with all of your time/ It's only what you're waiting for._

I pulled myself together when I heard the doorbell ring. I had the album in my right hand and wiped at my face with my left. Trying to bring myself together somewhat. I opened the door and faintly heard Pansy call out who is it when I saw who was standing there. "I came for the album," Harry said and I nodded and held it up.

"Why do you want it?" I asked; I could have kicked myself for this.

"Is it bad to want to remember the best months of my life?" Harry asked and I felt my throat close.

Those months where the best of his life? Sure I had heard rumors of his life with his muggle family and such but I never put mush merit to them. I also thought that the time he spent at Hogwarts with Granger and Weasly would be the best moments of his life but the months he spent with me? Never dreamed that they would be. "they were what?" I choked out and he sighed.

"The best months of my life," He repeated and I felt a few tears leave my eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Pansy sneered from behind me. "Draco, give him whatever it is he wants. Dinner is almost ready,"

I heard her leave and sighed. "Would you ever take me back?" I whispered silently praying by some miracle he would.

"I honestly don't know Draco. You're married now with a kid on the way," Harry replied and I heard the agony in his voice.

I flinched and handed him the album.

_Out of the island/ Into the highway/ Past the places where you might have turned/ You never did notice/ But you still hide away/ The anger of angels who won't return._

I held onto the book a moment longer before letting go. "They were the best of mine too. I'm really sorry Harry, I never wanted to hurt you but Pansy says the child is mine and I want to be there for him or her. I want the child to have a life I never did," I whispered as I closed the door on my angel.

"Come on Draco," Pansy called and I went over to her. Each step taking me from my light and into a world of darkness.

I sighed heavily as I sat down and ate, not tasting as my mind went over everything I could have done to change what my life was like now.

_He's everything you want/ He's everything you need/ He's everything inside of you/ that you wish you could be/ He says all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ But he means nothing to you/ And you don't know why._

That night both boys cried their eyes out. The next morning Draco awoke to the smell of blood and when he went out into the kitchen he found a dead Pansy, a letter stating that she could never live with herself since she made Draco leave the love of his life and that the baby wasn't even his.

Harry awoke to a pounding on his door. When he answered it he found Draco there, shaking as he collapsed on the floor. "Draco, what's going on?" Harry asked as he knelt in front of the blonde.

Draco told Harry everything that happened. Of the fight that happened after dinner. Of the angry words and the confession that Draco would never be happy living there because he would be away from the person he loved. Harry's heart clench at the confession but he also was wary. "I don't know if I could trust you again Draco. You left me after telling me that you love me. How can I trust that you won't do that again?" Harry whispered and Draco nodded.

"I understand Harry. Just tell me if there is anything that I can do to at least gain some trust back," Draco asked, pleading grey eyes gazing up at green ones.

"I don't know," Harry whispered and Draco's eyes lost all hope.

"I'm sorry to bother you then," Draco whispered and slowly stood.

Harry followed suit and Draco looked around the room. His eyes full of regret and pain, his face paling.

_I am everything you want/ I am everything you need/ I am everything inside of you/ That you wish you can be/ I say all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why/ And I don't know why/ why/ I don't know._

_I gave up everything for something that wasn't even mine…_I thought as I gazed around the room. I felt sick to my stomach as final understanding struck. "Harry," I whispered and the center of my world turned to look at me. "I am so sorry. I know that you will never fully trust me again, but you must know that I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted the child to have something that neither of us ever did. A true family. I didn't understand it at first but as things went on, I started to understand that that was the stupidest thing that I ever did. I wasn't happy and if the parents aren't happy then neither will the child. I discovered that when Pansy killed herself that the child wasn't even mine to begin with. I know that by being here that I'm hurting you but I want you to know that I will never love someone again.

"You are my everything and I just want you to be happy. I hope one day you will forgive me," I whispered and walked away.

I felt his gaze on my back as I took the stairs down to the first floor and walked out the doors.

It was the hardest thing that I ever did.

**A/N: *faints* omg it's not a happy ending story….I'm shocked at myself. Anyway, first song fic AND sad ending. I'm slightly proud of myself. Reviews are welcomed. Also if I get enough reviews that people want more, I might write more, I have a few other songs to try and write for this pairing so if you want this to be multificlet then let me know.**


End file.
